memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Borg Encounter/Act Three
Stardate 588693.2 (July 14th, 2378) Admiral Janeway's office Starfleet Command At Starfleet Command it's buzzing with life as Captain Martin sees the increase of people as she, Commander Martin and Captain Kira are walking by them. Huh, wonder what's going on? Kelly asked as she looked at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, whatever it is its not good says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. They walked into Admiral Janeway's office and Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss, Commander Martin and Captain Martin welcome what's up? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. What's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Our sensors have detected a Borg transwarp conduit 9.8 light years from Earth getting ready to open, I'm mustering every ship we've got to defend Earth Admiral Janeway says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Commander Martin and Captain Kira. They both look at her in shock. But I thought that future Janeway destroyed the Unicomplex Captain Martin says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at the Admiral as well. The Borg have transwarp drive they could get here and there could be more transwarp conduits out there says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway then at John and Kelly. She looks at them. The fleet is gathering in orbit of Earth proceed to your ships John Captain Picard is still being judged as of right now you are the acting Captain of the Enterprise-E congrats Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them both then at John. John is handed a padd. Thank you Admiral I won't let you down John says as he looks at her. She nods. Dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. They leave her office as Typhuss congratulates John. You guys think I'm ready for this? John says as he looks at his daughter and best friend. Kelly looks at him. Father I've got complete faith in you that you can do this Kelly says as she looks at her father. Typhuss gives John an encouraging words of advice. You are the best, I have faith in you John, you can do this says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then John Walker walks over to the group. Hey guys what's up John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. The Borg are getting ready to attack Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Walker. He looks at him. I know we got the recall order by the Fleet Admiral more ships are arriving most it will take five weeks for them to get here they're either on patrol or exploring ruins on planets John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. That's too bad, we can't wait five weeks says Typhuss as he looks at Walker. Kelly looks at them. We better get to our starships and get ready to face the Borg Kelly says as she looks at them. They nod at her and leave to their starships. On the bridge of the Archer Captain Martin walks onto the bridge as she looks at her crew she sits in the chair and presses the shipwide button. On decks 2-29 All hands this is the Captain as you may of learned the Borg have recovered from their damage that Voyager inflicted onto them on their way home, we're to hold them back from Earth at all cost we've beaten the Borg three times now but this will be our most intense battle yet.....I have complete faith in each and everyone of you now all hands rig for departure and go to yellow alert Captain out Captain Martin says throughout the ship. On the bridge she looks at Ensign Wu. Ensign take us out one quarter impulse speed and bring us into formation with the fleet Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the conn. Aye, Captain engaging impulse at one half speed Ensign Wu says as she looks at her console and inputs commands into it. The Archer moves slowly out of the Earth station and gets into formation with the defense fleet led by the USS Enterprise-E. On the bridge Commander Martin comes over the com. This is Commander Martin to atack fleet proceed to the transwarp conduit at best speed engage Commander Martin says over the com. On the Intrepid Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant Barker at the conn. Full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. She inputs commands into the console. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Barker says as she looks at her console. The Intrepid gets into formation with the attack fleet and the fleet heads to the conduit.